theme songs of Hetalia!
by Paperviolets
Summary: the theme songs of the nations if you have any suggestions tell me in a review.DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. england

When I heards this song I thought of England. He's the perfect person to be white and nerdy.

Sadly I do not ownAxis Powers Hetalia.

They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The nations  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawkings in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
Happy days is my favourite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon  
Here's the part I sing on

They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
white n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The nations  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?

I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket  
I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!

I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend  
at the renaissance fair  
I got my name on my under wear!

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the nations  
but oh well it's obvious I'm  
white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!

I love to hear about what I can improve on so please tell PLEASE DON'T FLAME!!!!!


	2. france

I heard this song on youtube and thought this is totally france's theme song so anyway enjoy.

I don't have a library card  
But do you mind if I check you out?  
I like your skeletal structure, baby  
You're an ectomorph, no doubt

Your face is real symmetrical  
And your nostils are so nice  
I wish that I was cross-eyed, girl  
So I could see you twice

Girl, you smell like Fritos  
That's why I'm giving you this hungry stare  
You're so hot, you're gonna melt  
The elastic in my underwear

I'll bet you're magically delicious  
Like a bowl of Lucky Charms  
You'd look like Venus de Milo  
If I just cut off your arms  
What I'm tryin' to say is ...

I wanna be your lover, baby  
I need somebody to love  
You know I just wanna be your lover, baby  
Now, I need somebody to love

Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo  
Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo  
Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo  
Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo

Do you believe in love at first sight  
Or should I walk by again?  
My love for you'd like diarrhea  
I just can't hold it in

Stop, drop and roll now  
'Cause baby, you're on fire  
I'll bet your outfit  
Makes a lot of noise in the drier

You're absolutely perfect  
Don't speak now, you might spoil it  
Your eyes are even bluer  
Than the water in my toilet

Say, has anyone ever told you  
You've got Yugoslavian hands?  
No, of course not, that would be stupid  
Just forget I ever brought it up  
The point I'm trying to make is ...

I wanna be your lover, baby  
I need somebody to love  
You know I just wanna be your lover, baby  
Now, I need somebody to love

Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo  
Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo  
Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo  
Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo

I wanna be your Krakatoa  
Let my lava flow all over you  
I wanna be your anaconda  
And your heat-seeking missile too

I wanna be your beef burrito  
Am I making this perfectly clear?  
I wanna be your love torpedo  
Are you picking up the subtle innuendo here?  
Uh huh

I hope I'm not being forward  
But do you mind if I chew on your butt?  
You can tell me truthfully  
Am I a steamin' hunk of love now, or what?

There just aren't enough o's in "smooth"  
To desribe how smooth I am  
Maybe you've seen my picture  
It's in the dictionary under "Kablaam!"

My lips are registered weapons  
Can I invade your personal space?  
You must have fallen from heaven  
That would explain how you messed up your face

Well, how'd you get through security?  
'Cause, baby, you're the bomb  
I'd like to take you home right now  
So you can meet my mom  
Because I ...

I wanna be your lover, baby  
I need somebody to love  
You know I just wanna be your lover, baby  
Now, I need somebody to love

Girl, you must be Jamaican  
Because Jamaican me crazy  
Girl, you must be Jamaican (Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo)  
Because Jamaican me crazy (Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)

I wanna be your lover, baby (Girl, you must be Jamaican) (Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo)  
I need somebody to love (Because Jamaican me crazy) (Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)  
You know I just wanna be your lover, baby (Girl, you must be Jamaican) (Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo)  
Now, I need somebody to love (Because Jamaican me crazy) (Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)

I wanna be your lover, baby (Girl, you must be Jamaican) (Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo)  
I need somebody to love (Because Jamaican me crazy) (Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)  
You know I just wanna be your lover, baby (Girl, you must be Jamaican) (Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo)  
Now, I need somebody to love (Because Jamaican me crazy) (Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)

I wanna be your lover, baby (Girl, you must be Jamaican) (Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo)  
I need somebody to love (Because Jamaican me crazy) (Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)  
You know I just wanna be your lover, baby (Girl, you must be Jamaican) (Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo)  
Now, I need somebody to love (Because Jamaican me crazy) (Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)

I wanna be your lover, baby (Girl, you must be Jamaican) (Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo)  
I need somebody to love (Because Jamaican me crazy) (Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)  
You know I just wanna be your lover, baby (Girl, you must be Jamaican) (Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo)  
Now, I need somebody to love (Because Jamaican me crazy) (Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)

See totally his theme song. which country should I do next America or germany.


End file.
